


While the Doctor’s Away the Cadet Will…Mope

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Bones is called away from the Earth on an errand of mercy. Of course they pick the only cadet who is also a Doctor. His boyfriend worries. Don’t own them.





	While the Doctor’s Away the Cadet Will…Mope

“Jim, it’s Starfleet. I can’t turn them down,” Bones told him. Jim stood there, gnawing at a fingernail. Bones smiled as he crossed the room, “It’ll only be for a few days. I wouldn’t go if they hadn’t ordered me.” Jim cocked his head skeptically at him. “Okay, I probably would have anyway. Why the face?”

“Your birthday is next week…and…” Jim faltered. He’d been planning something small and intimate.

“Jim, cancel the surprise party, it ain’t gonna happen,” he said softly. He kissed Jim who desperately clung to the arm whose hand rested against his cheek. “See you when I get back,” Bones told him. Jim refused to go to the airstrip with him. He wanted to remember him as he was in the room. Bones understood.

Jim went to classes, and paced around the room while taking notes on his PADD. Everyone ignored him. Uhura invited him to go out clubbing with her and her friends. He went, but his heart wasn’t in it. Chris practically ordered him to join him in an inspection tour of the Plebe barracks. It was strange since he was a Plebe.

The final straw came when Admiral Nogura said something that Jim would normally have had a sharp retort for and Jim responded, “Sure, no problem.” Nothing got a reaction out of him until, moments later, they were both dosed with what could only be described as green slime. Nogura had not seen anyone move so fast in his life. Jim was on his feet, torn the bucket out of the hands of the cadet’s who had perpetrated the joke, and had his hands full of both cadets. Nogura had grabbed two more cadets with similar buckets while the others dropped their loads and scattered.

“What in the world is behind this?” Nogura bellowed at the captives, all of them were upper classmen.

“I’m a plebe, right?” Jim asked quietly. “This is an initiation of sorts?” The two he held nodded their heads. The other two couldn’t even look anywhere but the ground. “And the guy in grey didn’t tell you this wasn’t such a good idea?”

“We didn’t see him,” one of them replied.

Nogura’s grim look made the cadets quail. “Come on, Jim. March smartly, Cadets!” Nogura bellowed at the reluctant cadets. “NOT YOU KIRK!” Nogura bellowed. “You’ll get green goop all over the corrodors,” Nogura told him. Jim slowed his pace as the proceeded, predictably to Captain Pike’s office.

Chris was in and he sighed as his aide told him that Nogura was waiting with Kirk and other cadets. Chris watched apprehensively as Nogura walked in covered in green goop next to Jim decorated in similar materials. Chris came to an instant conclusion, “Jim’s not in trouble.”

“No, not this time. I was trying to find out why he was moping around when these cadets,” he said, “decided to douse us in this…whatever it is.”

“How is it,” Chris asked, “that, even when you’re not responsible for something, you’re still in the middle of it?” Chris asked Jim. Jim shrugged, he really didn’t have a clue either. “Jim, go home, get cleaned up. Your boyfriend’s on his way home. Should be back, now.” Nogura watched as Jim’s face lit up as he exited quickly. “Boyfriend?” Nogura asked, perplexed.

“Dr. McCoy, he’s been off-planet. That’s why he’s been moping around,” Chris told him as he turned his head back to the cadets in front of him. “So, we have a captain tell me that the toilets overflowed on his ship. And it’s NOT a Federations Starship. Guess who’s going to clean up the mess?” Nogura concealed a grin as the cadets looked like they wanted to find the nearest hole and hide.

* * *

Bones got home to soft candle light, dinner inside dishes designed to keep the meal at appropriate temperatures. He also saw the green foot prints and the green covered shoes sitting in the corner. Bones looked curiously at them as he set his bag down on his bed. He also heard the shower running. A soft smile crossed his face as he stripped out of his clothes and padded into the bathroom. He spotted some residual green goop around including a sock that was dripping green from the sink onto the floor. Jim must have really wanted to get clean. His normal fastidiousness would never have allowed that to occur.

Bones opened the shower door and stepped in. Jim’s face was turned upwards toward the spray with his eyes closed and his hands in front, fingers pointed upward. He started as Bones’ arms wrapped around his waist. Bones nuzzled the curve of his neck, “Howdy, darlin’.” Bones’ drawl caused Jim to melt into his arms. “What happened?” he asked.

“Plebe initiation, unfortunately, they got Nogura too,” Jim told him.

“They doused an ADMIRAL? Are they still cadets?” Bones asked.

“Last I heard they were wishing they had been drummed out of Starfleet. Something about toilets overflowing on a Starship,” Jim said as he turned around and used soap to lather up his hands. “Turn around,” Jim whispered. Bones complied, feeling Jim’s long, nimble fingers run over his back, massaging weeks of tension away. “Feel good?” he asked.

Bones leaned his head against the shower wall. It felt good. The mission had been simple. A volcano had erupted on the main continent of a world being terraformed. While the defensive machinery had done its job, many people had suffered injuries from oxygen deprivation, flash freeze burns, and broken bones that they had sent off a call for help. Six hundred people had lost their lives, unfortunately. Naturally, most of the casualties had occurred when the volcano first blew its top. They were all employees of a company who did this professionally, so no children of caregivers were involved, but questions would be asked about how no one knew the volcano would blow. Geologists along to study it were mumbling something about how it would help thicken the atmosphere, Bones didn’t care. That wasn’t his job. Unfortunately, his stomach rumbled, reminding him where part of his job lay. Jim laughed as he turned the shower head to rinse Bones off. “Let’s skip the clothes,” Bones mumbled.

“Sounds good to me,” Jim told him as he turned off the faucet off and opened the shower door to reach for a towel. Jim ran it through his hair before drying himself off. Bones watched appreciatively as Jim exited the room before running a hand through his wet hair. He saw Jim drape the towel over the seat of the chair so his bare flesh wouldn’t stick to his skin. Bones did the same as he sat and started to salivate. Jim had said the hell to healthy and went with Bones’ favorite: fried chicken, cole slaw, potato salad, and biscuits. Bones chowed down as Jim lifted as Jim joined him. Jim knew how to cook. Fast food places couldn’t do it as good as Jim. Jim rose as they finished and put the dirty dishes in the hopper to be washed and sent somewhere else to be used. Bones put the food away. He turned around to find Jim behind him, wrapping his arms around him.

“Miss me much?” Bones asked. Jim nodded his head before kissing him. Bones sighed and relaxed letting Jim take the lead. He needed this as much as Jim did. Their tongues played as they waltzed over to the bed. Didn’t matter whose bed, they were both the same. Bones reached between them and played with Jim. Jim moaned as Bones quickly took over. Bones wriggled down before kissing the head of Jim’s cock. He proceeded to lick a stripe up and down his cock before nibbling at the head. Jim groaned as Bones finally took it into his mouth. Jim reached down and encouraged Bones’ actions, running his hands through the other man’s hair. Bones hummed sending delicious sensations through his member. Jim’s hand went into the drawer, frantically searching for the bottle of lube. His searching fingers located the much wanted cylinder before dropping it beside Bones. Bones scooped it up and coated his fingers. So talented that his mouth never left Jim’s manhood. Jim wriggled as Bones inserted a finger. Jim gave a long sigh as he spread his legs even further, one foot trailing on the floor and the other propped up on the wall.

Bones soon lifted himself up and kissed a line up Jim’s chest to his neck where he nibbled. “Bones…” Jim begged.

“I’ll take care of you, darlin’,” Bones told him. He took with a thrust causing Jim to bow his back. Bones chuckled as he felt Jim’s muscles clenching around his member. He relished the feeling he hadn’t had in almost a month. Jim’s breath came in pants as his beautiful body lay out before Bones. Bones took his time, intending to savor every moment of it. Jim’s now slick passage accepting his member. He angled himself perfectly to hit Jim’s prostate. Jim’s breath became a whine telling Bones he was close. Bones reached between them and grasped Jim’s cock, wanting them to cum together. He succeeded as Jim shouted Bones’ name. Bones collapsed on top of him as his own member slipped lazily from Jim’s passage.

Jim edged sideways, making room for Bones in the admittedly small bed. “We need to get a bigger bed,” Jim murmured.

“You want to explain that to Admiral Archer?” Bones asked with a breathy laugh.

“Maybe next year,” Jim said as he cuddled up to Bones and drifted off to sleep. Bones pulled the covers over them before wrapping his arms around his lover. He loved homecomings.

**Happy Birthday, Karl Urban, my fellow Gemini! (My birthday was five days ago, the second) This is my birthday present to myself. lol**

 

 


End file.
